


Lies I Never Told

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Fire, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Pride, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: He steals Fire Nation clothes, and it feels like a lie.Aang, in the Fire Nation.Set in the first half of Book III (betweenThe HeadbandandThe Day of Black Sun: The Invasion).





	Lies I Never Told

He steals Fire Nation clothes, and it feels like a lie. 

(The clothes, not the stealing—though he’s sure that the monks wouldn’t approve of the stealing either, and that compounds it.)

His staff is burnt, and he has hair on his head, and he hides his arrows. He could be Kuzon, could be any of the kids at that school, could be any hotman in this country, and it feels like a lie.

And he knows that it’s not about _him_ or his people…It’s about the world—all of it, _all_ the Nations—and he’s the Avatar, not just an Airbender, so he doesn’t have a choice. He knows this, he _does._

But, in his head, he imagines how Gyatso and the council and his friends and all the other monks would react if they could see him now. He talks to them, tries to defend himself. Tells them: _I’m sorry_ and _I’m not ashamed of us_ and _I’m proud of our people, proud of our way of life. Really, I am…_

But when he looks at the long sleeves that cover his tattoos, at the maroon clothing that adorns his whole body, these feel like lies too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed--I live for comments!


End file.
